The Clawed and The Speared
by Angelhunter1901
Summary: Hunter Drake and Ranger Yaeger are late enrollments to Beacon Academy what happens when they're forced onto the same team with four Girls. Disclaimer: this story will contain Lemon/sex Scenes (to which I'm not experienced in writing) this will also contain several fetishes, THIS IS ALSO A WARNING
1. chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon

**An: Ok so i do not own RWBY in any way shape or form, the only things i own is the story, and the character Hunter Drake.** **this story is also in collaberation with The Spokesman1.**

Hunter Drake stood beside his friend Ranger Yaeger.

Hunter wore a black hoodie with blue jeans with Red and Black sneakers

Hunter sighed and looked over his shoulder at the other people who were late enrollments to beacon while tapping his foot.

"you seem agitated old friend"

"I'm just curious to see all the cute girls there"

"Lier"

"alright fine, I'm agitated because we're already late for our the last class of the day and our first class for the year, we don't know what team we're on and if we're actually on a team"

Hunter stated to rub the bracelets that were his sheathed weapons, a pair of clawed shotgun gauntlets holding the only known fusion Dust.

"Easy Hunter, Ozpin is a great man, he knows what he's doing"

"Easy for you to say Ranger, at least you have a normal Semblance"

"Hunter, your semblance is unique, Ozpin said it himself"

Hunter rolled his eyes still Rubbing his wrists.

Ranger sighed and said "I'm going to mingle"

"Don't leave me alone, you know how unstable I can be when agitated"

"We're In a small area, you'll be fine"

Hunter growled and said "Whatever"

Ranger rolled his eyes and smirked before walking away.

Hunter looked out of the window and down at beacon academy remembering the day he met Ranger.

-Flashback-

-years earlier-

Hunter was on holidays in atlas, he was going for a run doing flips every so often.

after a while Hunter had hit something solid.

Hunter stopped one of his gauntlets activating as he held the claws to the throat of the figure standing in front of him.

the figure was male, he wore Racing gear made for a car racer.

the suit was purple with silver trimming, it looked expensive.

the male took his helmet off to reveal short black hair and brown eyes.

the males brown eyes locked with Hunter's Emerald green eyes unamused as he said his voice calm "sorry, I'm afraid I have little control over my Semblance" the male looked at Hunter's claws before pushing each claw away using his index finger and said sounding unamused "Put those away before you tear someone's throat out"

Hunter glared at the male and said "that's kinda their purpose"

The male sighed seeming bored and said "the names Ranger Yaeger, what's your's?"

Hunter continued to glare as he growled "Hunter Drake"

"Nice to meet you Hunter, will you be attending Atlas?"

"No, I'm more interested in attending beacon"

"Same but I'm not old enough to attend either school yet"

"neither am i"

-End of flashback-

the carrier ship had landed and Hunter was already at the door waiting.

Ranger walked up next to him a smirk plastered on his face as he said "so you managed not to Tear anyone's throat out"

"You mean like I nearly had a few years back"

"Come on Hunter, you promised that you would put that behind you"

Hunter took a deep breath before he said "Whatever"

"what class do we have?"

"i don't know what it's call but it's something to do with learning to defend ourselves"

"so what we have to show what we can do and he teaches us tips or something"

"Probably"

"And your going to show off?"

"Depends how many Grim he throws at me, chances are that he will send one Grim at us and watch how we take it down"

Ranger nodded and said "so are you going to ask him to send more at you?"

"yeah"

Ranger nodded again and said "how do you stay so in control during a fight"

"I guess we're polar opposites, during a fight I'm in control and you lose your mind but outside of a fight I'm unstable and your the calm and collected one"

"Possibly"

the door opened and the duo walked out.

Hunter quickly noticed a man with grey hair, a cane, he was wearing a suit with a mixture of green dark purple and black.

"That's professor Ozpin" Whispered Ranger.

that's when Ozpin stated to speak "You are all late enough for your class already so I'll make this quick "you will all be sorted into teams derived from those around you, Except two of you"

Hunter stiffed as Ozpin continued "the two students are Hunter Drake and Ranger Yaeger, you both will be added to team Rwby and both of your belongings have been put into the Dorm"

Hunter and Ranger nodded then Ozpin said "please go to Mr Port's class room his name should be on a label next to the room"

Hunter and Ranger nodded again as they started to walk away and into the main building.

After about five minutes of walking they found the classroom and walked in.

the teacher stopped talking and looked at them.

he had white hair, a white mustache, he wore a red jacket and black slacks with brown dress shoes.

Hunter guessed it was Mr port

Mr ports smiled at the two boys and said "ah Mr Drake and Mr Yaeger"

Hunter looked at Mr Port and said "that would be us"

Mr port laughed a hardy laughed and said "Come down here Mr Drake, show us what you can do"

Hunter rolled his eyes and walked down to the Front of the class while Ranger stood next to the wall smirking as he leaned against the wall.

Hunter watched as Mr Port walked over to a lever as he shouted "Alright class prepare for a show" he looked at Hunter and shouted, "Ready?" Hunter put the hood of his hoodie on them Port shouted "Set" Hunter's gauntlets activated the claws attaching to his finger tips then port pulled the lever and yelled "Go!"

Soon enough a giant elite Ursa appeared from the floor.

Hunter growled his eyes turning a bright red which no one could see.

Hunter shot at the ground creating black mist, he shot another round at the ground making the mist thicker.

He growled more and shot off at the Ursa which he could still see but couldn't see him.

He slide under it making deep gashes in its under belly.

He exited the other side of the Ursa before jumping up and using the spikes on the Ursa's back as stepping stones as he jumped on to its head, Clawing it's eyes out then started circling it digging his claws into its side and created more gashes in it.

He sliced at the Ursa's legs nearly cutting them off.

he then quickly jumped up onto the Ursa's back spines again breaking a few off and threw them into it's head and a few more into its back but leaving enough spines to get down.

the mist clear and Hunter's eyes returned to their original colour.

his Claws deactivated back into bracelets.

Hunter took his hood off as Mr port laughed and clapped loudly as he said "Magnificent Hunter, absolutely brilliant"

Hunter rolled his eyes and used the Dead Ursa's spines as stepping stones to get down into solid ground.

Hunter looked at Ranger who was smiling and started clapping with the rest of the class.

"alright, Mr Yeager it's your Turn"

at that moment the Bell rang and Mr port said "I guess you'll have to show us next lesson Mr Yaeger"

Hunter walked over to Ranger and said "where's our Team?"

at the moment a short girl with short black hair and red highlights bounce up to the two males and said "Hi are you two Hunter and Ranger?"

Hunter nodded and said "yeah who are you"

"I'm your new team leader, my name is Ruby"

Hunter nodded again and said "ok"

soon three more Girls walked up.

the first girl had long snow white hair, she wore a white dress with a combat skirt attached and she wore white high heels she also had White eyes.

the second girl had long black hair, A bow on her head, she wore a White shirt with black pants, amber eyes and black sneakers.

the last girl had purple eyes, a yellow shirt that exposed a lot of cleavage, a short brown jacket, black booty shorts, black shoes and long yellow hair.

Hunter's eyes locked with the girl with amber eyes but his eyes quickly darted to the girl with white hair as she said "my names Weiss"

Hunter's eyes moved to the girl with amber eyes and she said "Blake"

Hunter eyes moved to the last girl as she said "I'm yang"

Hunter nodded and said "Let me guess"

he pointed to Ruby and said "Your the childish one" Ruby nodded Hunter pointed to Weiss and said "your the brains and dust source" Weiss nodded smiling proudly Hunter pointed to Blake and said "Your the stealth with cat like reflexes" She nodded then Hunter looked to yang and said also pointing at her "That makes you the brute and muscle of the team" yang nodded.

Hunter sighed and said "that makes me the quick killer and Ranger the Frenzy"

Ruby smiled and asked "You've figured our team out already?"

"Yeah I have"

Hunter caught Blake looking at him in the corner of his eye.

Hunter smirked and looked at the book in her hands.

it was called 'Ninjas of love'

He smirked and said "you do know that your reading the second book?"

Blake nodded and said "Yeah I've still got to buy the third one"

Hunter smirked more and said "I've got the third one"

Blake's Eyes Lit Up And Said "Seriously?"

Hunter nodded and said "it's with my stuff in the dorm"

Blake smiled and said "Will you let me read it?"

Hunter shrugged and said "Sure"

Blake Smiled and said "Cool"

Hunter looked at Ruby and said "so what next Ruby"

Ruby put her fingers to her chin and said "I don't know, you two should probably get settled into our dorm room"

Hunter nodded and said "That can work"

Ruby started walking off as the rest of the team followed.

after a small amount of walked the six members reached the dorm room.

The six members of team Rwby piled into the dorm room.

that's when Hunter noticed that one bed was suspended recklessly using rope of some sorts above another bed.

on the other side of the room was again two beds but they were held up by stacks of books.

Hunter nodded and saw that his backpack was on a single bed in the corner of the room.

he walked over and went into the bag pulling out the third book in the 'Ninja's of love' series.

Hunter handed the book to Blake as he said "Here a gift from me to you"

"Seriously?" Blake said sounding shocked.

He nodded and said "Yeah"

Blake hugged the book to her chest before dashing over to her bed which was the bottom of the make shift bunk beds held up by books.

Hunter sighed and sat down on the bed and said "So what do you girls do for fun?"

Yang hopped up on her bed and started taking her shirt off and said "We like to have a Lesbian foursome"

Hunter blushed lightly when Yang's breasts popped out of her shirt her breasts remaining in her bra however.

"Yang put your shirt back on your going to kill the poor kid"

Yang Grumbled and put her shirt back on and hopped off her bed grabbing a towel and said "Wanna come sparing with me Hunter?"

Hunter Smiled and said "Ok"

He got up and followed Yang to the Gym.


	2. Chapter 2: What about it?

Hunter and Yang walked into the Gym.

Hunter saw a blue mat with a ring In the middle.

Yang smiled and said "Ready?"

Hunter nodded and walked onto the mat and watched as Yang entered on the other side.

"We using weapons?" asked Hunter.

"Sure" Yang responded confidently.

Hunter's claws activated and so did Yang's gauntlets.

Hunter put his hood on and his eyes started to glow a bright red.

"Ready?" asked Yang.

Hunter nodded and said "Yeah"

"Go!"

The two shot off at each other.

Hunter went to slash at Yang's Stomach while Yang tried to punch him in the face.

Hunter ducked under the punch while Yang jumped out of the way of his slash.

they skidded to a halt and noticed they had switched places.

Hunter smirked and said "Let's make this interesting"

Yang smiled and said "What did you have in mind?"

"whoever taps out is the other persons Submissive"

Yang smirked and said "Your that confident?"

"You underestimate me Yang"

Hunter quickly dashed at her this time going to slash at her Knee knowing full well her aura will stop any proper damage.

Hunter's claws made contact very quickly.

Yang dropped to her knees.

Hunter smirked his eyes still glowing red as he walked over to her almost like a predator who just caught his prey.

he pushed Yang onto her back with his foot before moving in a blur.

when he stopped moving he hand Yang pinned down their faces inches apart.

Hunter saw himself in her eyes.

the look in his bright red eyes startled him, the look was animalistic, it made him look exactly like a Predator that was top of their respective food chain.

the look in Yang's eye seemed intrigued.

they stayed like that for a moment before Yang spoke one word and one word only "Beautiful"

Hunter's eyes returned to a emerald green before Yang smirked and rolled them over so she was pinning him to the mat.

Hunter smirked and said "cheater"

Yang smirked in return and said teasingly "You never specified the rules"

"Touchè"

Hunter realized that his right leg was still free and in between her legs.

Hunter smirked as he moved his knee slowly up to Yang's crotch as he said "don't think you've got me down that easily" at Yang's confused look he placed his knee to her pussy and started to move his knee up and down.

a blush quickly appeared on Yang's cheeks and soon her grip on Hunter weakened.

He moved quickly pinning her down mostly by the throat.

he had his knees on both her legs both her wrists in his left hand and her throat in his right hand.

Yang started struggling against his grip but quickly gave up upon realizing she wasn't going to win.

Yang smirked and said "I guess I did say you didn't specify the rules but where do we go from here"

Hunter smirked back and said "I mean both your hands are on the mat you can still tap out"

Yang sighed and tapped her knuckles against the mat three times.

Hunter smirked and let go of her wrists and throat as he stood up as his claws deactivated.

Yang sighed and stood up and said "I was meaning to ask, how do you create the black mist you use in class?"

Hunter sighed and said "It's the only known fusion dust, I use it for all things, creating cover is one of the many things I use it for"

"What's it a fusion of?"

Hunter looked at her and said "It's I mixture of Fire dust and shadow dust"

"What's the formula?"

Hunter smirked and said "don't think I'm going to tell you all my secrets just yet my little slave"

"Shit the bet" Yang cursed under her breath.

"Exactly" Hunter said smirking then continued "so showers then?"

Yang smirked and said "I like where your heads at"

"it can be many places and I'm not talking about my mind"

Yang laughed as she walked over to a Unisex bathroom that hardly anyone used.

Hunter smirked and followed.

Yang took of her shoes before walked in first and not long after Hunter took his shoes off and walked in after her.

Hunter looked around unable to see Yang Until she had pinned him to a wall her lips locked with his.

Hunter quickly kissed back before turning around and pinning Yang to the wall.

Hunter quickly came to his senses and pulled away from the kiss pushing Yang back slightly as he said wiping his mouth "No, seriously Yang you need to remember the bet"

Yang looked down slightly ashamed.

Hunter put on his best Dominant tone of voice as he said "Now, Strip"

Yang obeyed without hesitation quickly taking her shirt, before slowly taking off her booty shorts slowly.

Hunter growled lightly as he thought "She's teasing me, might have to punish my new slave"

when Yang finished taking off her shorts Hunter put up a hand telling her to stop leaving her in her underwear which happened to be Yellow and Lacey.

Hunter walked over keeping a Dominant stance and tone of voice as he said "I did quite enjoy watching you strip, however I did not like the way you took your booty shorts off"

Yang had an ashamed look in her eye but she never broke eye contact with him.

Hunter sighed walking over to her and quickly smacked her ass. hard.

he looked at her and said "do it again and It will be worse"

Yang nodded and said "ok Hunter"

Hunter chuckled and said "No, No, No Call me by my name during things like this just won't do, For now on you will say, Yes Master, am I clear"

"Yes Master"

"Good girl, now continue"

Yang slowly moved her hand to her bra before undoing it and taking it off throwing it to the pile of her Clothes before taking her panties off and throwing them to the pile.

Hunter smirked as she stood there shuffling slightly.

"Never been the submissive have you?"

Yang shook her head slightly uncomfortable.

"This will be a learning experience for you then"

Hunter walked over to her smiling as he said "I must give credit where credit is due, you have a nice ass and and a Great set of Tits"

Yang kept shuffling as she said "Thank you Master"

Hunter smirked as he took off his Hoodie, his shirt and his Jeans.

He walked over to the door and locked it making sure no one came in.

Hunter walked over to a shower which happened to have no walling.

"open air showers? they really wanted to Emphasize the word Sex in unisex showers"

Hunter looked at Yang who walked over to him with just the single look he gave her.

He turned the shower on when Yang was close enough.

Yang stood in front of Hunter.

Hunter noticed that her purple eyes were looking down at his dick.

Hunter smirked and said "You may"

Yang quickly got on her knees and grabbed Hunter's already Erect dick.

she started to stroke it.

Hunter bit his lip trying to stop himself from letting out any moans.

Hunter watched as yang kept stroking his dick.

Hunter knew she wanted to do more but he wasn't letting his slave get everything she wanted.

"enough" Hunter said again in a dominant tone of voice"

Yang stopped with an almost disappointed look in her eye.

"Rise" Hunter said dominantly

Yang rose to her feet.

In a blur Hunter had pinned her to the wall the water from the shower drenching their naked bodies.

Hunter let his hand trail up her body and let it rest lightly rest on her throat.

Hunter felt Yang stiffen under him.

Hunter smirked as he whispered "you scared slave?"

"N...no master"

"Lier"

"do it then" Yang said taking control for brief moment.

Hunter growled as he started to squeeze the side of yang's throat earning a moan from her.

Hunter leaned in and whispered in her ear "that stunt you just pulled will not go unpunished"

Hunter squeezed tighter earning another light moan from Yang.

Then someone pounded their fist against the locked door.

Hunter growled quickly grabbing his towel Drying himself off before getting dressed.

he looked at yang and growled "For the record you haven't been fully punished yet"

Yang nodded turning the water off and drying herself off.

Hunter unlocked the door opening it and was met with a short girl with Orange hair a black jacket with pink striping on the shoulders and other sections, a white shirt with a heart in the centre exposing some of her cleavage and a white skirt.

She glared at Hunter and said "Hey! why was the door locked? I want quality time with my Ren"

Hunter looked at the male that was standing behind her.

he had Long black hair with a single pink streak, he wore a green robe.

Hunter looked back to the girl in front of him and said "that's fine, I was just finishing up"

He walked away and decided to walk around beacon Academy getting a lay of the land.

He found there was a running track, An out door sparing field and a swimming pool that seemed to be used mostly for relaxation purposes.

Hunter looked at the sparing field.

it was right in the centre of the Running track, it had a mass amount of grass, some training Dummies possibly so other students can further Develop their Semblance or just train their combat skills and strategies.

"For such an technically advanced academy the out door training field is serverly under developed" Came Weiss's overly sophisticated voice from beside him

Hunter didn't look at her as he said "it seems so, Might have to bring that up to Ozpin"

"But he'd want a list of things to add and or improve"

"Well a good start would be to add a barrier to stop people who are doing a sparing match won't be sent onto the track while people are running, Next they could take the Physical Training Dummies and replace them with their Holographic ones or state of the art robotic ones from Atlas"

Weiss nodded and said "So you came from Atlas Academy?"

He shook his head and said "No, I studied at signal Academy Ranger came From Atlas Academy"

Blake nodded and said "Who was your Favourite Teacher at signal?"

"That would be Qrow Branwen"

Weiss nodded again and said "He's Ruby's uncle"

"cool"

"How well did you do in his class?"

"I was his star pupil"

"He trained Ruby to use her Cresent Rose"

He nodded and said "Ruby's Cresent Rose is a Sniper-Scythe Combo and Qrow's weapon is Harbinger a Sword, Scythe and Shotgun combo"

"I knew Ruby's weapon Already"

"Qrow has actually trained me in hand to hand combat and weapon to Weapon combat"

"That wouldn't work, you use a gauntlet style weapon like Yang and he uses a scythe styled weapon"

"I still beat him"

Weiss nodded and said "Should we go to Ozpin and see if he could do anything about the training area?"

"I'm going to if you want to come"

"Of course I want to"

Hunter quickly turned on is heel and walked towards the main Building.

He walked in and went straight to Ozpin's office and was met with a blonde with black rimmed glasses wearing a outfit consisting of Purples, Whites and blacks.

it was Glynda Goodwitch.

She peered over her glasses at Hunter and said "and what can I do for you this evening"

"I want to see headmaster Ozpin"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"no it was more of a last minute decision"

Glynda sighed and said "He's in a meeting right now"

At that moment the giant Oak doors to Ozpin's Office opened and he walked out as said "I was in a meeting, but now I've got all the time for Mr Drake and Miss Schnee"

Glynda almost growled as she Gestured for the two of them to proceed.

Hunter immediately walked into his office with Weiss behind him.

Ozpin closed the giant oak doors and walked over to his desk as he said "and what can I do for the two of you?"

Hunter was the one to answer as he paced around the office while Weiss sat in a seat in front of the desk "we wanted to talk to you about some improvements that could be made to the Outdoor training area, the one built in the middle of the Running Track"

Ozpin smiled kindly at Hunter and said "And I would be happy to hear these improvements"

"The training area is lacking in the latest Equipment" Weiss Answered quickly

"and what equipment could we get to improve?"

"You could start by Adding a Barrier to keep people who are sparing and or honing their abilities from hitting people on the track" Hunter said bluntly.

Ozpin nodded with a smile jotting exactly what Hunter said on to a note pad in front of him word for word before he looked up and said "anything else?"

"You could upgrade the training Dummies to more state of the art Robots from Atlas or even Holograms would do"

He again jotted it down word for word but stopped and said "What Bot would you recommend?"

The Series twelve in the Training bot series, I would recommend the Mark eighteen, it comes with free repairs for two years but it also has a Extremely high Armour durability which would make the free Repairs nullen void but it couldn't hurt to have"

Ozpin nodded writing down the model then said "Anything else?"

Hunter sighed and thought for a moment before saying "You could change the Grass out for a softer material like some sort of padding"

Ozpin continued to smile as he wrote down Hunter's Last thought.

He looked at Hunter and Blake then said "I will make sure these changes and improvement are put in as soon as possible"

Hunter nodded and went to walk out but Ozpin stopped him in his tracks as he said "I would Like to speak to you Mr Drake"

Hunter cringed at Ozpin's smooth voice as Weiss walked past him a Cocky almost seductive smirk on her face before closing the oak doors behind her.

Hunter Turned around and looked at Ozpin.

Ozpin gestured to the seat that Weiss had been seated in moments before as he said "please take a seat"

Hunter sat down almost Awkwardly.

Ozpin gave him a warm smile as he asked "Tea?"

Hunter shook his head and said "No thanks, I've always been a coffee person"

Ozpin poured himself a cup of tea and said "I wanted to talk to you about your Relationship with Miss Xaio Long"

"What about it?, We're Teammates, So what?"

Ozpin chuckled to himself and said "Hunter here's something that no one else knows beside the staff" He paused taking a sip of tea before continuing "I know everything that happens in this school, I know who's dating who, Who's having Sex with who and who are Enemies with who"

Hunter's heart dropped into his stomach as he said "How Does that have anything to do with Yang and I?"

"The Exchange on the sparing mats, the bet that you and her have"

Hunter sighed and said "What about it"

Ozpin smiled and said "Miss Xaio Long and yourself May partake in Sexual Intercourse" Hunter let out a sigh of relief Then Ozpin continued with a harsher and more serious tone "However It is to be strictly confined to this Academy, If any Sexual activity Is done outside this school then the both of you will risk Suspension or worse permanent Expulsion from this School do I make myself Clear"

Hunter nodded and said "Crystal"

Ozpin smiled and Gestured to a plate if dark chocolate Cookies which contained White chocolate Chips and said "Take a Biscuit or two I believe Miss Schnee is waiting for you outside"

Hunter nodded grabbing two cookies and said "Thank you headmaster"

Ozpin smiled and said "Please come visit me again, The staff here are so very boring to talk to"

Hunter nodded and said "I will, just be sure to have a cup of coffee ready"

Hunter quickly got out of his seat and walked out of the Office and was met with Weiss sitting down reading something on her Scroll.

Hunter sighed and said "let go Princess" and walked past her.

Weiss Got up following him with a scowl on her face as she said in a demanding tone "What did you call me?"

He sighed and said "I called you princess, Got a problem with that?"

"actually I do, Why call me something so-"

"Something so high of a position, Something so true to your personality"

Weiss looked at him dumbfounded before scowling at him again and said a demanding tone "how is it so true to my personality"

"your the Heiress to the Schnee Dust company, meaning that you've been given everything you'd ever want"

"That's not-"

He cut her off by saying "yes it take your Rapier for example it's made out of the best Steel in Atlas, It contains only the best Dust" Hunter spun on his heel and glared at her and said "Nothing but the best for Daddy's Little girl, Am I wrong"

Weiss went to protest but upon regesteting what Hunter had just said she backed down biting her lip as she did so.

"That's what I thought"

Hunter spun back around Walking away but was quickly tackled into a near by forest and before he knew it there were a set of Lips on his.


	3. Chapter 3: A Forest and A Punishment

Hunter looked at the person kissing him and saw that it was Weiss.

He kissed back almost instinctually.

He loved kissing her, Her lips were soft But yet they were Cold against his.

She pulled away and looked at him panting slightly as she said "No one has ever talked to me like that"

"well I did"

Weiss shot him a near seductive smirk as she said "I know and I loved it"

Hunter smirked as Weiss sat up undoing her shirt.

Hunter raised an eyebrow and said "we should go further into the forest, You know just so we're not caught"

Weiss nodded undoing the last button of her shirt slightly revealing her Snow white Bra underneath.

She got off Hunter due to having tackled him to the dirt.

He stood up and started to walk further into the forest with Weiss following close behind.

When they were deep enough to where they were technically still on the Academy grounds but no one would find them Hunter quickly spun around picking Weiss up and pinning her against a nearby tree locking lips with her.

-With Ranger-

Ranger walked through the Forest at the edge of the school looking around with the Team leader.

Ranger sighed and said "I'm sorry, I'm horrible with names what's your name again?"

Ruby smiled and said "Ruby, Ruby Rose"

Ranger smiled and said "So why did you want to follow me into the woods? You've only just met me"

Ruby shrugged and said "I dunno, I just wanted to get to know one of my new teammates"

Ranger nodded and said "Fair enough"

Ranger walked into a clearing and grabbed his compacted weapon.

his Compacted weapon was just a purple cylinder with a button on the side which attached to his belt for easy access.

He pressed the button on the side causing it to triple in side.

his Spear was mostly purple with two parallel prongs at the end, it contained Gold highlights and it was made entirely out of steel.

Ranger glanced at ruby who was in awe.

He spun it around before holding the spear so it went diagonal across his back with the blades going up.

Ruby let out a squeal of excitement almost like a five year old who had just been given a puppy for Christmas.

Ruby rushed over to Him inspecting his weapon as she gushed "A eight foot spear, a shotgun build into the top, Made from the best Steel in atlas which would have to be bought from the Schnee dust company, Looks like you fire any type of dust bullet"

Ranger smirked and said "That would be my weapon"

"What have you named it?"

"I actually haven't named it"

Ruby' eyes lit up as she said "Can I name it"

Ranger quickly spun around throwing the spear embedding it into the trunk of a tree.

Ranger sighed putting his hand out causing the spear to shoot back to him and into his hand due to his Magnetic Gloves and said "Sure, Why not"

Ruby smiled and said "Darkened Rose"

Ranger nodded throwing Darkened Rose embedding it into the same tree trunk as he said "Yeah, Sounds good"

He put his hand out causing Darkened Rose to shoot back to his hand.

"How do you do that" Came Ruby's curious voice

"do what?" He threw his spear again this time it cut the tree down and In the same motion he pulled his hand back catching Darkened Rose.

"That"

Ranger stuck his Spear into the ground and took his gloves off revealing servelly scarred hands.

he turned the gloves inside out revealing Magnets attached to his gloves.

he looked at her and said "I have put extremely strong Magnets in my Gloves allowing me to pull my spear back to me from just about any distance" He paused  
"Within reason" he added.

Ruby's eyes went wide as she said "that is so cool" She paused before her wide eyes of Awe turned to Wide eyes of shock as she said quickly said "I'm so so sorry"

"What for?" Ranger asked before turning his gloves outside in and out then went to put a hand out to Ruby's Cheek

Ruby quickly backed away and said "I'm a Weapons nerd, I tend to get Carried away"

Ranger laughed picking up his spear compacting it as he said "It's alright Ruby, I actually like it when someone takes an interest in my weapon, Besides Hunter and Myself"

Ruby went to open her mouth but was stopped by a Feminine Scream Rang through the forest.

Ranger looked to his right and said "Ruby stay here, I'll check it out"

"But I'm-"

"I understand that your the leader but I can't let you get hurt, I can't let someone I care about get hurt"

With that Ranger started to run in the direction of the scream Activating his Semblance causing him to Teleport a few Feet in front of his original spot.

He Quickly got to where the Scream came from and was Met with the sight of a shirtless Hunter Pinning the white Member of team RWBY to a Tree.

she was also shirtless but it seems that they had managed to keep their pants on for the Moment.

Ranger smirked shaking his head Activating his Semblance again Jumping back to Ruby.

He saw Ruby Quickly cut down a tree with her Weapon which looked to be a Scythe.

Her Scythe Folded back up and she put it back where it belonged.

Ranger cleared his throat Causing Ruby to whip a round causing a few Rose petals to manafest.

Ruby let out a small sigh as she said "It's just you"

Ranger smiled and said "Yeah, It was a False alarm, It was just a few Classmates having a bit of Fun"

Ruby nodded and said "that's fair enough, This forest is one of the biggest and most secluded areas of Beacon"

Ranger sighed and walked over to a tree starting to climb it.

"What are you doing?"

"Climbing a tree"

"Aren't you too old to be climbing trees?" Ruby asked as she walked over to said tree.

Ranger leaned down deliberately making it so their lips were inches apart and said "Your never too old to climb tree, as long as you never lose the passion for climbing then you can Never not Climb a tree"

Ranger saw Ruby Visibly shake slightly with a blush Spreading across her cheeks.

Ruby stared into his eyes and said "I think I'm falling for you"

Ranger's eyes took on a sad tone as he said allowing Ruby's scent to penetrate his nose "You shouldn't fall for me"

"Why not"

"Because I'm a Killer"

"I don't believe that"

"That's because you Believe a lie, I'm One of Remnants most dangerous killers, Everything about me Invites you in, My Voice, My resolve even my Semblance, but As if I'd need any of thatl"

Ruby watched Ranger, Her silver eyes locked with his brown ones staying silent.

Ranger quickly activated his Semblance Jumping behind her as he said "As if you could out run me"

Ruby spun around more rose petals manafesting but before she could lock onto him, he had jumped again but this time he was no where to be seen.

Suddenly his spear flashed in front of her face embedding itself into a tree trunk as his voice echoed around her "As if you could fight me off" his spear shot through the tree.

he appeared in front of her, Remorse in his eyes as he said "I'm Designed to Kill"

Ruby watched him closely as she whispered "I don't care"

Ranger growled as he said "I've killed people before, Not Grimm, Ruby, Human beings"

Ruby put her hand on his cheek which he let happen as she said "I Don't care"

Ranger calmed down slightly as he said closing his eyes "I've Killed millions of Grimm and I've killed nearly Dozens of people"

"Your not bad, I trust you"

"Don't"

"It's alright Ranger, I know you won't hurt anyone"

Ranger laughed and said "I can't believe we've just done an entire scene from Twilight"

Ruby laughed and said "I guess we did"

-Hours later-

-With Hunter-

Hunter, Ranger and the entirety of Team RWBY sat in the cafeteria.

it was dinner time.

Weiss and Yang sat on his left and right respectively.

Hunter had his left hand on Weiss's knee and he ate with his right.

Ruby was sat to Ranger's right as she ate with her left hand.

"So what are we doing for the rest of the night?" Blake said sitting down on Ranger's left.

Hunter sighed and said "all the fun places are closed and we've got classes tomorrow So we could just go back to the dorm and Chill maybe play a bit of truth or dare"

Ranger shot Hunter a look that asked 'what are you planning' without saying the words.

Team RWBY on the other hand all agreed.

Hunter smirked Remembering he didnt fully punish his new Submissive as he said "Yang"

She stiffened in her seat knowing why he was saying her name as she said "Yes?"

"I believe it's time for your punishment"

Yang sighed and muttered "Yes master"

Hunter's eyes swept across the table and was met with Confused looks.

"it's a bet, Yang will explain later" Hunter answered their questions.

Yang sighed then Hunter said "I want you to strip down and strut through the cafeteria"

The entirety of Team Rwby gasped.

everyone was silent, No one dared to move, Not even yang.

After a few moments Ranger spoke "Your a mad man, She could be Suspended"

"no She won't"

Yang sighed and said "Don't worry, I've escaped trouble before"

She quickly took her shirt off, then her bra then her shorts and finally her panties putting them on Hunter's lap.

She stood up and slowly walked through the cafeteria exactly as she was told to do.

Hunter watched closely, Watching as her Hips Swayed as if she knew he was watching.

his felt his jeans get tighter but chose not to worry about it.

He soon Felt a hand snake over his thigh and under Yang's pile of clothes to rest on his dick.

he Glanced at Weiss in the corner of his eye.

She was smirking but continued to have a conversation with Ruby.

Weiss slowly Squeezed his dick under the table.

Hunter looked at yang who had managed to make it to the exit door looking at Hunter awaiting her next order.

Hunter nodded allowing Yang to leave and wait for them in the dorm.

Yang quickly left.

Hunter Snaked his hand from Weiss's thigh under her skirt resting his hand on Weiss's pussy.

Weiss was already soaked through her panties probably from watching Yang.

Hunter smirked starting to Rub Weiss's Pussy causing her to gasp slightly but kept her resolve but her hand Tightened on his dick.

Hunter's smirk grew as he let his finger flick her Clit before taking his hand away going back to eating.

He glanced at Weiss again and she had a very poorly hidden scowl on her face.

His smirk only grew as he said "You shouldn't scowl princess, It'll cause wrinkles"

Weiss's grip on his dick tightened almost causing it to pop but Hunter remained calm as he said "do I have to punish you as well"

He felt her arm stiffen as she said "I don't think that would be necessary"

Her grip relax as Hunter said "Then don't misbehave"

Weiss looked at him and said "I'm not your Submissive, I'll Misbehave if I damn well want too"

He smirked and said "Do I have to remind you of what happened after Ozpin's office" A bright red blush Spread across her cheeks upon remembering the last few hours then Hunter spoke again "Exactly"

Weiss went back to eating her food quietly.

Hunter was the first to finish and he just sat there at the table watching Weiss.

Weiss quietly ate her food almost scared to speak, Hunter knew full well she wasn't a submissive and was closer to a Dominant like himself But it was fun watching her pick and choose what she said or did with so much precision even if it was so far only the last few hours.

It was fun to watch her be so awkward about bring a Submissive due to her inexperience in the part.

Hunter sighed and stood up picking picking up Yang's clothes and said "I'll see you girls in the dorm room" and walked out.

He quickly walked out of the cafeteria and walked straight to the dorms, walking into the team Rwby room.

He closed the door and quickly was pinned to the door with yang kissing him.

Hunter threw Yang's clothes onto the floor turning them so he was pinning her to the door.

Yang broke the kiss panting slightly as she whispered "Can you dig those Razor sharp claws into my back?" into his ear.

Hunter smirked and whispered "I'm the one who makes the rules slave"

"Please Master?"

The claws on Hunter's right hand Activated and he put the freezing metal against her back as he said "You had me a master"

Hunter put pressure on Her back with the claws, Breaking the skin so that she would bleed.

He dragged his claws down her back earning him a Moan from her.

Hunter smirked and said "A masochist, Good to know"

Yang went to Argue with him but was stopped when he dug the claws into another section of her back and dragged them down effectively silencing her.

Yang let out a loud moan in place of her Protest.

Smirking Hunter Sucked at her neck biting down leaving a mark.

He again earned another moan from her

"Do you want to lay down and do this?" Yang asked panting.

Hunter Deactivated his right set of claws and took his shirt off and said "Perfect idea"

Hunter picked her up and threw her onto his bed earning another moan.

"You really are a Masochist, aren't you my Slave"

Yang looked him in the eye and said "Are you opposed to that?"

Hunter smirked activating both sets of claws with a jerk of his arms and said "No I don't"

Hunter pounced on her locking lips with her trailing his Claws against her stomach just hard enough so that she felt how sharp the claws were.

Yang broke the kiss again and said Seductively "Are you going to tease me or are you going to use and abuse me like the slave I am?"

Hunter dug his claws into her stomach and raked them down as be said "I'm going to tease you my dear slave, Because I'm the one that makes the rules"

"Fuck" Yang moaned out.

Hunter smirks starting to bite at Her neck earning more moans from her.

Hunter pinched Yang's right nipple using his claws.

Yang let out a loud moan.

Her hands found the Button on his jeans but stopped.

Hunter smirked at her and said dominantly "you may"

Yang Quickly undid his jeans taking them off and throwing them over to her pile of clothes then took his boxers off throwing them across the room.

she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him close allowing Hunter's dick rub against her pussy.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hunter whispered in her ear smirking.

Yang nodded confidently.

Hunter quickly slid his dick into her, earning him yet another moan from her.

He felt something solid and looked at her as he said said "Are you sure?"

Yang looked at him, Determination in her eyes as she said "yes master"

Hunter made a single quick thrust deeper into her.

Yang gasped.

They stayed like that, Hunter buried deep inside Yang hovering above her, She was panting slightly adjusting.

Yang smiled up at him and said "Ok I'm good"

Hunter started to slowly pump in and out of her moaning slightly as well as earning a moan from Yang.

Hunter continued to thrust into Yang, slowly picking up the pace.

Yang moaned louder.

Hunter started to thrust harder into yang increasing the volume of her Moans.

Hunter let a moan slip from his mouth as he growled into her ear "Quiet down or one if the other teams with hear you"

Yang quickly moved a hand to her mouth biting down on it muffling her moans.

Hunter continued to thrust Into Yang earning himself loud but muffled Moans from Yang.

Hunter sped up thrusting faster into Yang earning more loud muffled moans from her.

Hunter continued to thrust quickly into her as he raked his claws down her stomach again.

Hunter sped up again while putting a single claw on yang's clit putting pressure on it with the Sharp tip Earning an extremely loud muffled moan from her.

Yang took her hand way as she moaned out "Master, I'm gonna-" she was cut off by another extremely loud moan.

Hunter moan as he said "Me too"

Yang's legs started to shake as she let out a long, Extremely loud Moan as she reached her climax.

Hunter moaned with a final thrust having reached his as well sending his Seed into her.

Hunter rolled over laying next to Yang as they both panted coming down from their High.

Hunter rolled onto his side pulling yang close.

Yang adjusted herself so that she was facing away from Hunter.

He deactivated his claws Covering them with the blanket then held Yang close as they both fell asleep.

-With Ranger-

Ranger walked towards the dorm room with the remainder of Team Rwby.

He was currently carrying an extremely tired Ruby on his back.

Ruby was on the verge of passing out on his shoulder.

they walked into the room only to see the lights were turned off.

He turned the lights on and looked to Hunter's bed.

there laid Hunter spooning a naked yang.

Ranger looked closer and saw that yang had fairly deep gashes in her stomach.

"Probably made by Hunter's Claws" Ranger thought and looked closer at the gashes then thought "Those are going to Scar"

Ranger looked at Ruby who was struggling to keep her eyes open.

He looked to her bed and sighed Turning to his own bed and laid her down wrapping her up in his blanket before taking his Fedora off and putting it on one of the bed posts.

Ranger sighed looking down at Ruby who had probably passed out the second she hit the bed.

He sat down next to the bed and said "Well Hunter Yang and Ruby are out cold, What do the rest of us do?"

Weiss took her hair out of the bun she had it in and grabbed her Pajamas as she said "I'm going to bed" then walked into the bathroom to get changed.

Ranger looked to Blake who was on her bed reading.

Deciding not to bother her Ranger took his shirt off Taking his compacted Darkened Rose putting it on his bedside table and laid down closest to the wall next to ruby.

Ranger closed his eyes but felt someone move closer to him.

He opened his eyes and looked down to see that Ruby had moved closer to him.

Ruby had smiled in her sleep mumbling something that closely resembled 'Mm... Daddy'

Deciding not to think too much into it Ranger closed his eyes realizing how drained he really was.

Sleep quickly took over him and he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: He'll be alright

-With Hunter-

Hunter awoke to his Emblem burning.

He quickly got up and got out of bed careful not to wake Yang.

He walked to his Backpack grabbing a sharpening Block out and walked to the window opening it and climbed onto the roof.

He put the sharpening block down, Memories flashing in his mind.

-Flash back-

He sat on a wheeling Desk chair his arms were resting on the back of the Chair and his bare back was turned to someone.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked a Feminine Voice.

It was his Mother.

He nodded and said "Yeah I'm sure Mum"

He felt the red hot metal Be pressed across his back.

He bit down on his hand drawing blood as His eyes stung with tears.

The metal melted his skin, Forming his new Emblem.

The Red hot metal was taken off his back and he was shown a picture of it on his Mother's Scroll.

His Emblem was coloured due to Dust being mixed with the metal.

It was a black wolf's head with Blood red eyes that seemed to glow and it had Purple Claws facing away from the head.

He let the tears in his eyes fall.

but they didn't fall from the physical pain.

they fell because he saw the wolf's head.

-Flashback end-

Hunter pulled his scroll out of his pocket having put pants on before climbing onto the roof.

He pulled up the messages between him and his Ex Girlfriend, The last Message anyone would have received from her.

He looked at the date.

ninteenth of April, 2018

His eyes started to water.

the Date was his 17 birthday.

He read the messages to himself from the beginning of the day.

At six in the morning she had messaged him with "Happy birthday baby" With a red heart next to it.

He sent his reply two hour later.

"Thanks baby, I'll see you at lunch, Gonna go train with Mr Branwen"

He remembered the day had gone as normal, Him sneaking away from classes to spend time with her, Until his class with Qrow.

The message she sent to him was at mid day.

"Happy birthday Baby, I love you with my body, heart and soul to Death"

He didn't think about what it could mean but he responded with "I love you"

half way through his class he got a extremely bad feeling and walked out.

He remembered that Qrow Hadn't tried to stop him, Instead he continued to teach as if Hunter hadn't moved.

Hunter had ran to her dorm room and was met with the sound of water.

He dreaded what he might of found but went in anyway.

He had walked straight to the bathroom and found her, Laying in a bathtub of Crimson water, her Wrists slit open.

He had broken down and had fallen to his Knees.

he remembered crying.

He remembered nothing after that until he was found on top of a building.

if it weren't for Qrow he wouldn't be there right at that moment.

Hunter's eyes lingered on the last message she had sent him before he deactivated his scroll deciding to sharpen his Claws.

He held the block in his Left hand and ran the Claws across it.

He watched the sun rise but heard someone climb up.

he quickly wiped a tear that had refused to dry up.

the person who climbed up was the white haired, White eyed Girl that was his other possible girlfriend.

Weiss looked at him and quickly sat down next to him as she said "You've been crying, what happened?"

Hunter sighed switching hand with the sharpening block and started sharpening his Left set of Claws as he said "Nothing"

"You've been crying, that much is obvious"

Hunter shook his head and said "It's... it's nothing Weiss don't worry about it"

Weiss looked at him, Sympthy in her Snow white orbs as she said "Was it a memory?"

"You could say that"

Weiss smiled at him and said "You can always talk to me"

"ok"

The two were silent for a moment then Weiss said Humour lacing her voice "Saw the Damage your Claws did to yang, The two of you really must have had fun"

Hunter chuckled and said "Yeah, I guess we did"

Weiss sighed laying down on the roof as she said "I wish I could have that much fun, but I'm not a Mascochist like yang"

"You knew she was a Mascochist?"

Weiss laughed and said "Yeah, It's obvious In my opinion, It would make sense with her Semblance"

"What's her Semblance?"

"She Draws Strength from being hit"

Hunter nodded watching as the sun continued to Rise.

Hunter sighed deactivating his Claws and taking the now Compacted weapons off his wrists standing up and putting the bracelets in his pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm skipping school today, I'm going to go" Hunter paused then sighed and said "I'm going to go Visit someone"

Hunter climbed back down into the team dorm room putting his sharpening block in his backpack Grabbing a Shirt and Hoodie out throwing them on.

He put his shoes and socks on and walked out, Quickly walking off the grounds and catching a bus to Signal.

after about three hours he got off the bus and walked down the street.

He turned into a grave yard and walked to a over familiar Tombstone that had a wolf's head carved into it.

Hunter crouched down and cleared the moss that had covered the plaque.

The plaque read 'Emma Sky, A loving daughter and the best friend to"

He looked at the grey stone and carved into it was the words 'And an amazing Girlfriend'

Hunter Sighed and sat down "Hey, I know it's been a while, I Enrolled in Beacon, Just like we planned to do" He took a deep breath trying to hold himself together as he continued "I came here without my weapons on my wrists, I remember you always hated how I always wore my Weapons"

He sighed as he said "I've made a few new friends, Alot of them are girls but there's one guy, His names Ranger, His Semblance is that he's able to Teleport to places he's been or can see"

He let a few tears slip from his eyes as he said "I do miss you, I miss sneaking away from classes to spend more time with you, I miss being able to hold you, I just miss you"

He was silent, Trying to think of anything else to say.

He smiled and said "I incorporated your Emblem into mine, I use the wolf's head, I made the eyes Blood red, Similar to my eyes when I'm in battle"

He sighed going quiet as he stood up.

He looked at the Grave.

"I loved you with my body heart and soul to death" He Muttered Mimicking her last Text to him.

He walked away putting his hood down and looked down at his feet.

He walked to a Cafe near Signal Academy he walked in and went straight to the counter.

"Hey what can I get you?"

"Just a coffee, Two sugars please"

The cashier nodded as Hunter placed the total amount on the counter walking away.

He kept his compacted claws in his pocket.

he knew that signal was a safe area so he didn't see the point in putting his weapons on.

When his coffee was ready He walked up to the counter taking it then he walked back to the Graveyard and sat down with his back to a tree directly across from the grave ignoring his scroll which vibrated in his pocket like it has been since he left.

He sighed and said "I'm back, just needed a coffee"

-With Ranger-

Ranger awoke and saw Weiss pacing around with her scroll to her ear muttering something.

He sat up and looked at her confused.

Weiss looked at him and said "Hunter's skipping school, claiming he has to go visit someone, Like who the Fuck is so important that it requires an entire Fucking day"

Ranger got off the bed careful to not wake the still sleeping Ruby.

He briskly walked over to Weiss taking her scroll ending her latest attempt to call Hunter putting it in his back pocket and put his gloved hands on Weiss's arms in a brotherly fashion.

He sighed and said "Weiss, Hunter has his hang ups, He has Secrets hidden under lock an key, He has problems, He's broken, very few people Even know his Semblance, there were two, One had killed themselves and the last one standing is myself"

Weiss looked at him and said "what's his Semblance?"

Ranger smiled and said "It's not Mine to tell, However you'll know when he's using his Semblance, But keep an eye on him when he does, You'll notice something" He paused before Continuing vaguely "Strange"

Weiss looked at him confused before Ranger said "He'll be alright, I know where he is and he goes there every now and then when his Emblem burns him"

Weiss nodded and said "Alright"

Ruby started to stir.

Ranger walked over to Ruby as she opened her eyes and sat up.

Ruby looked at him.

Ranger was quickly taken aback by how cute she looked.

Ranger noticed Her arms move slightly but moved back to where they were.

Yang sat up wrapping Hunter's blanket around her as she asked "Where's Hunter?"

Weiss Sighed with annoyance as she said the very same emotion lacing her voice "He's Taking a day off"

Yang nodded and said "Well, I was going to get Hunter to help bandage me up but Could one of you help?"

Weiss sighed again and said "I'll do it"

Yang got off Hunter's bed shuffling to the bathroom Weiss hot on her trail.

Ranger couldn't help but to notice how deep the Gashes in her back were.

Ranger looked back to Ruby when the Door closed and said a playful smirk on his lips "You talk in your sleep"

Ruby's eyes widened slightly as she said "What did I say?"

Ranger smiled and said "I guess I was so tired I didn't hear it"

Ruby Smiled as she said "Ok"

Ruby looked to Hunter's bed and said "Where's Hunter? Has he taken off for class already?"

Ranger shook his head and said softly "It appear Hunter doesn't want to attend school today" Ruby went to open her mouth but Ranger cut her off and said "I'll go see him this afternoon, You'll learn quickly that he needs space in times like this"

Ruby sighed and said "Go see him now, I'll cover for you"

Ranger nodded and put a shirt on before grabbing his fedora putting it his head and Jumping to the Signal Graveyard and walked to the Grave that Hunter had told him about.

Then Ranger heard a voice.

"About Ranger, He's... He's more of a man than I'll ever be, The meaning behind his Emblem is better than mine, But I like my Emblem and I guess that's what matters" the voice paused then asked "Right?"

It was Hunter's voice that Ranger heard.

Ranger walked over but stopped a few Feet away.

Hunter didn't notice him.

Ranger cleared his throat.

Hunter looked at him, His eyes shining in the sun light.

He had tears down his face.

Ranger walked over to Hunter and crouched down and said "You alright man?"

Hunter kept himself together as he said "It never gets easier, Every Visit, Every word, Never gets easier"

Ranger put a hand on Hunter's shoulder as he said "I know, But we have to keep moving forward, nothing will ever get easier with this, but the best thing you can do is keep moving forward, you have me and you have Team RWBY, and to an extent you have her" Ranger gestured to the grave.

Hunter nodded and said "Yeah"

"You mentioned your emblem, What is it? it's not on any of your gear"

Hunter lifted his shirt and Hoodie up at the back and showed Ranger his back.

There melted into his skin was a black Wolf's head with blood red eyes and purple claws facing away from the head.

"What's the meaning?" Ranger Asked

"The wolf's head was her Emblem"

Ranger nodded knowing he won't get anymore put of Him as he said "I'll see you back at Beacon, The girls understand"

Hunter nodded fixing his Shirt and Hoodie leaning back against the tree as he said "Alright"

Ranger quickly Jumped back to Beacon and ran to class running in and sliding in next to Ruby without the teacher noticing.

the Bell went when he had settled.

he sighed with relief as Ruby Whispered "Where's Hunter?"

Ranger shook his head and whispered "I didn't say I was going to get him, I said I would go check on him"

Ruby sighed and whispered "Is he alright?"

"He's a little broken" he paused then corrected himself "He's a little Emotionally broken But he'll be fine, I'm sure of it"

Ruby nodded and whispered "Yang's scratches are pretty bad"

Ranger sighed and whispered "Hunter's claws will do that to anything"

"Their deep"

"Yep"

"Mr, Yaeger!" Called Mr Oobleck

Ranger looked up and said "Yes Doctor Oobleck?"

"You need to pay more attantion, Dispite the fact that you are a late enrollment but you need this for the test"

Ranger nodded and said "Yes sir"

Oobleck went back to teaching.

Ranger started to shake his leg almost paranoid.

He felt a hand be placed on his shaking leg.

he followed the hand to Ruby who smiled at him.

Ranger looked forward blankly.

he Sighed bored.

-After class-

The bell went signalling the end of class.

Ranger Immidiately stood up and walked to the Library deciding to look into the properties of dust.

He knew he had the rest of the day off having the best grades from Atlas.

He started to look through the aisles of books.

He found a few books on his chosen topic but none that he hadn't already read.

He walked to the back and noticed Blake sitting at the back of the Library, She had her nose buried in a book reading.

Shrugging Ranger walked back to the dorm.

when he Got to the door of the team RWBY dormroom he heard a feminine moan coming from the room.


	5. Chapter 5: Relaxed Team Rwby

Ranger stood at the door then he heard the Girl moan his name.

He stood there listening almost shocked

then The girl moaned his name again and the voice became clear to him.

It was ruby.

Ruby's moans got slightly louder as she reached her Climax.

Ranger quickly Jumped into the room as Ruby Moaned loudly one word "Daddy!"

Ranger looked to her.

She was on his bed, Panting, Her hand resting under her skirt and her eyes closed.

Ranger smirked as he cleared his throat Causing Ruby's eyes to shoot open and her breath to hitch.

Ranger's smirk grew as he said "What did you call me?"

Ruby sat up pulling the blanket over herself as she stuttered "I... I Um"

Ranger's smirk unnerved her.

Ranger walked over to her, leaning down so their lips were inches apart.

Ruby held still, Her breath catching in her throat again as she said "I... I called you Daddy"

"And why was that?"

"I like Daddy Dom/little girl"

"Care too explain What that is?" Ranger asked Seductively and Dominantly.

-With Hunter-

-Hours later-

Hunter sighed pulling his scroll out of his pocket and saw that the classes at  
Beacon Academy were finishing soon.

he walked down the street using his Semblance to Pickpocket people taking the cash out then threw the purses and Wallets away.

Soon enough he deactivated the Semblance counting the money he had managed to pick pocket.

He had managed to pickpocket enough for a Motorcycle.

He walked to the nearest dealership and walked in going straight to the bikes.

"what can I help you with?"

"I want a bike"

"Just pick a model and We can get started with your colouring"

Hunter walked over to a bike that seemed to be Designed for Speed and Aerodynamics.

The Sides had Engine compartments including supercharger intakes.

Hunter placed a hand on the bike seeing exactly what was in it.

It had an extremely powerful Engine, a Complex high-ratio gearing system.

It seemed to have the capability to use the powerful Engine efficiently.

Hunter looked at the sales person and said "I want this one"

The salesman nodded and waved to some people behind the counter who moved the bike into a machine.

Hunter walked over and said "Red and Black please"

The Salesman nodded pressing a few buttons colouring it black with blood red highlight.

"Would you like an Emblem of some sort on it?" Asked the Salesman.

Hunter nodded taking a Picture out of his pocket and scanned it into the machine having spray painted onto the side I'm blood red.

Hunter handed him the money and retrieved the keys before grabbing a black Helmet with Red striping on it.

he put the Helmet on and got on the motorcycle turning it on and speed off towards Beacon Academy.

-With Weiss-

-Not long after-

Weiss sighed as she walked away from her last class of the day.

she held her scroll in hand and looked through her call list.

"A hundred and fifty missed and Declined calls to Hunter, Three too the dolt, six to Yang and another six to Ranger" Weiss sighed and muttered "No calls back from Hunter"

As if in cue Her phone Lit up with Hunter's name and Emblem.

She answered it far too quickly for a sane person.

"Hunter, are you alright?"

"Fine" He responded far too quickly and bluntly then he continued "I'll meet you at the front of Beacon Academy in about twenty minutes"

Weiss nodded dispite knowing Hunter couldn't see her as she said "Got it I'll see you there"

Weiss practically jogged to the dorm and walked in ignoring Ranger who was sitting on his bed reading with one hand and stroking Ruby's hair with the other.

It appeared that Ruby was sleep on his thigh.

Before Weiss could leave Ranger stopped her by saying "Can you be a little more quiet when you do shit like that? Ruby needs her rest"

Weiss glared at him before storming out.

she walked down to the front gate and waited.

about twenty Five minutes later Weiss grew impatient.

"He's Five minutes Late" She growled under her breath.

Soon enough a male on a Black and red Motorcycle Sped through a set of Lights and Turned Skidding into the space right in front of her.

He got off taking his Helmet off Revealing himself as None other than Hunter Drake.

he threw the Helmet onto the handle bars before quickly walking over to Weiss Wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her close to him and kissed her.

Weiss stood in shock for a few seconds before she grabbed him by the Pull strings of his hoodie and pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

He slipped his hand under the back of her shirt digging his nails into her back earning a moan from her.

He broke the kiss and said "Let's go out for Dinner"

Weiss nodded and said "Do you have an Extra helmet?"

Hunter walked over to the Bike throwing her his and then got on the bike as he said "No but your more important"

Weiss sighed as she caught the Helmet and put it on and got onto the motorcycle Hunter reved the engine and sped off.

after a fairly short drive they arrived at a Fancy looking restaurant.

Weiss looked up and saw that it was called 'The Que'

Weiss took the helmet off and said "Hunter even I can't afford to eat here"

"Let me worry about the expenses"

Weiss sighed as Hunter turned the engine kicking down the stand of the bike.

He got off and so did Weiss He took the Helmet from her putting it in the Seat compartment.

He walked to the door opening it and Gestured to go first.

Weiss Smirked and said "What a gentlemen"

He smirked back and said "A Princess should be treated like one"

Weiss quickly jabbed him as she walked into the restaurant.

He quickly followed her and a waiter came to them and said "are you Mr Drake?"

Hunter nodded and said "Yep, it should be a table for two"

The waiter looked through a book and nodded then said "Right this way"

-With Ranger-

Ranger had just finished his book As Ruby started to whine, Muttering something.

"No... Please, No" Ruby whined "Please don't take My Daddy"

Ranger Lightly Shook Ruby Waking her up.

Ruby's eyes shot open and she looked at him.

He smiled at her and said "Don't Worry Baby, I'm not going any where"

Ruby nodded moving closer too Him and falling back asleep this time on his chest.

"You handled that perfectly" Commented Blake bluntly from her bed.

Ranger closed his finished book and said "What do you mean by that?"

Ranger threw the finished book on his bedside before grabbing another one opening it and started to read As Blake said "As far as I'm aware your new to DDlg so you handling Little Ruby's mini nightmare so quickly and efficiently, Well needless to say I'm impressed"

Ranger nodded and said "Thank you"

They quietly read, Blake sighed and said "What's Hunter's Semblance, It seems only you know"

Ranger sighed as he said "Hunter doesn't have just one Semblance Like he has one but it's not a solid one if that makes sense, anyway that's all I can say"

Blake nodded and said "I respect that" She paused then asked "What's he's story?"

"I know Fragments of a story and a few places where I can learn more of the story, I chose to respect his choice not to tell me and I'm Contempt with waiting until he's ready to tell me"

Blake nodded and said "You'll be a Great Daddy to Ruby"

"I hope so"

"What do you think about Hunter and White Gold?"

"White gold?" Ranger asked confused but not taking his eyes off his book.

"Weiss and Yang" Blake answered also not taking her eyes off her book.

Ranger sighed as he started to run his finger's through Ruby's black and red hair then said "They seem to be what he needs, Hunter tends to have a lack of control so Weiss can handle that and He has a habit of getting severely depressed so Yang's Bubbly personality can help with that"

Blake nodded and said "makes sense"

Ranger nodded still running his finger's through Ruby's hair.

-Hours later-

It's had been hours since Ranger and Blake spoke.

Ruby had woken up half an hour earier and was now laying on the floor with colouring pencils and pens Sprawled out across the floor.

Hunter and Weiss had come back from where ever Hunter took her and we're now Making out on Hunter's bed fighting each other for dominance

Suddenly Hunter started to glow red and Weiss Started to glow White.

Blake went to move thinking they were in trouble But Ranger Stopped her.

Hunter's glow went from Red to White for a second then faded.

Weiss had stopped glowing Entirely.

Blake relaxed realizing that they weren't in any trouble.

Ranger sighed knowing Exactly what just happened.

The two making out however seemed to be unaware of happened but Ranger knew Hunter knew exactly what happened.

Ranger looked at the time on his scroll and saw it was eight O'clock at night

Ranger then looked back to his third book and said "Ruby, go get ready for bed please"

She hopped up and said "Ok Daddy" before walking over to her Pajamas which were on her bed before walking into the bathroom too get changed.

Ranger looked at Hunter and Weiss Expecting at least Hunter to be looking at him with a smirk.

To Ranger's surprise Hunter seemed not to notice and was instead pinning Weiss to his bed with her Hands pinned above her head and was attacking her neck with his lips.

Ranger rolled his eyes Looking to Blake who was already asleep.

Ranger sighed continuing his book.

Soon enough Ruby skipped out and said "Daddy, I'm Ready"

Ranger looked up at her and said "did you brush your teeth?"

Ruby looked down as she said "Noo"

Ranger gestured to the Bathroom and said "Brush your teeth"

She quickly walked back into the bathroom.

Ranger heard Ruby start brushing her teeth that was Dampened by a small squeak From Weiss probably from Hunter still attacking her neck.

Ranger looked to Weiss who was sitting cross-legged on the Floor playing a game on the Television that seemed to only be used by Yang

"I've got next" Ranger said Catching Yang's attention.

"Are you sure? This Game is basically a fighting game Using Every Student at this school Excluding Hunter because No one knows what his Semblance is"

"Got any other games?"

"Well there's a training simulator"

"When your done with your fight can you put that on?"

Yang nodded continuing to fight as herself.

Ranger looked to Hunter's bedside and saw An Excessive amount of Empty Rekorderlig Cider Bottles.

"He's Drinking again, damn" Ranger muttered turning to his book

Sighing Ruby came out of the bathroom and looked at Ranger.

Ranger looked at her and smiled as he said "Alright Baby Girl, Where would you like to sleep? Would you Like to sleep in Daddy's bed or your own?"

Ruby Rubbed her eyes and said while yawning "Daddy's"

Ranger moved closer to the wall giving Ruby space to climb in.

Ruby Crawled into the bed Next to Ranger cuddling up to him while he read his book.

She grabbed his free hand and Put it on her head trying to tell him she wanted him to pat her hair.

Ranger smiled at the gesture and started running his Fingers through Ruby's Medium short hair causing her to fall asleep almost instantly.

"You better treat my Little sister like she's a princess"

Ranger looked at Yang and found her staring at him.

Ranger nodded and said "Of course I will, I'm the Opposite to your master, He can be Brutal at times whereas I'm extremely lax and lenient"

Yang nodded and said "We'll see"

Ranger nodded placing a book mark in his book putting it on the Bedside and laying down falling asleep to the sound of Button clicking and Ruby's Light snores.

-With Hunter-

-The next Morning-

Hunter opened his eyes And looked to Yang who was asleep on his Bare Chest.

"That's right Weiss and Yang swapped Places Last night" Hunter thought as he Looked at his bed side and counted the Empty bottles on his bedside.

There were twelve, two were Weiss's the other ten were his.

He groaned.

"Ozpin wants to see you" Came Weiss's voice.

"what does he want on a Weekend?"

"All he said was that he Wanted to see you when you wake up"

Hunter sighed Getting up and Putting his Jeans and boxers on before throwing a random Shirt on then put his hoodie on over it.

He pulled Weiss in by her waist, Placing a kiss onto her cold but soft Lips.

She quickly returned the kiss before Breaking it and said "I'll see you In Mr Port's class?"

He nodded and walked out and over to Ozpin's Office.

When he got there he was met with a angry Scowl from Glynda Goodwitch.

She went to open her mouth But Hunter cut her off and said "Save it, I've got a splitting hang over"

Glynda puffed out a cheek in annoyance before saying "I was just going to say that you must mean a lot to him if he's clearing an Day's schedule just to be able to speak with you"

Hunter pinched the bridge of his nose almost waving Glynda off as he walked into Ozpin's Office.

He closed the door behind him.

"Ah Hunter, I've been expecting you" Boomed Ozpin.

Hunter winced as his Headache shot pain through his brain as walked over to Ozpin's desk sitting down then he said "Not to loud, I've got a wicked hangover"

Ozpin chuckled and said "Coffee?"

Hunter nodded and said "Yes please, I've just woken up"

"Sugar? Milk?"

"two sugars and yes milk please"

Soon enough Hunter had a White coffee in his hand.

"Ibuprofen?"

"Yes please"

Hunter popped the two pills that Ozpin handed him and took them chasing it with coffee.

He put the half full mug on the desk and said "What did you want to speak to me about"

"it seems you Skipped school yesterday, What Happened"

"I had to go see" He sighed "I had to go see someone"

Ozpin placed a file on the desk "Hunter I'm aware of everything from Signal, Even the suicide of your now Ex Girlfriend, and even the almost Suicide of yourself"

"Who told you?"

"I did" Came a voice from the corner of the room.

Soon A tall male with Greying black spiked hair, Dull Red eyes and he looked to have some Stubble along his jaw line.

He wore a red Tattered cloak, A grey Dress shirt with a long tail, Black dress pants and Black dress shoes.

He also wore a Ring on his right index finger, two on his right ring finger and he wore a necklace with a Crooked cross shaped pendant.

It was Qrow Branwen.

He smiled at Hunter and said "How's it going kid"

Hunter sighed and said "I've been better"

"Hang over?"

"Yep"

Qrow walked over hand Hunter his flask which he Grabbed and took a swig from it.

the Fire dust infused Whiskey burned his throat but he loved it.

Qrow quickly took it back as Ozpin said "I would appreciate if you didn't Leave the grounds during classes again But I know you might do it again so I just ask you at least let one of your teammates know"

Hunter Nodded and said "understood"

Ozpin opened his file and said "It also seems that your A Faunus, is this true?"

Hunter sighed letting his wolf ears poke through his hair and said "Yes, I'm a wolf Faunus"

His wolf ears were raven black like his hair but had Blood red streaks that seemed to slit off at several sections stopping at the edges.

"Were you ever part of the White fang?"

Hunter took a deep breath "No"

Ozpin nodded and said "Alright"

Qrow placed a hand on Hunter's shoulder and said "Don't be ashamed to be a Faunus kiddo, or if you are just tell your team"

Hunter nodded and said "Yeah alright"

Qrow patted his shoulder before he said "Alright Run along kid, Oz and I have some things to discuss"

Hunter sculled his coffee and and walked out folding his wolf ears back into his hair.

before closing the door behind him.

He walked back to the dorms and saw that everyone was still there.

Hunter laid down on his bed then Blake said "Does anyone smell wet dog?"

Hunter sat up and said "About that"

His Wolf ears poked out of his hair again but this time to his team and said "I'm a wolf Faunus"


	6. Chapter 6: Winter Break

-Months later-

Hunter woke up.

He opened his eyes and looked down to see Weiss cuddled Up to him completely naked.

He quickly realized that he had a Headache and looked to his bed side.

There he saw ten Empty bottles of Rekorderlig Cider.

He groaned Slightly but chuckled anyway.

He carefully got out of bed and walked over to his boxers and jeans putting them on and walked to the window.

he was met with White flakes of Snow.

Sighing he put his Shirt and hoodie on.

"And Winter Break begins" Hunter Muttered Activating his Semblance Causing his body to Warm up.

His Wolf Ears perked when he heard the sound of his Sheets moving.

He looked to Weiss who had Sat up on his bed.

She looked at him and said "Has Winter break started?"

He nodded.

Weiss got out of bed and grabbed a Fresh Dress and underwear and said "Do you wanna go for a picnic or something today since classes are on hold"

Hunter smiled and said "Sure"

Weiss Went to walk into the bathroom but stopped and looked at Hunter.

"Coming?" Weiss asked with Seductive pur.

Hunter Smirked taking off his shirt and hoodie in one motion grabbing a fresh set of Clothes and followed her into the bathroom.

After a shower make out session they got out

Hunter grabbed his weapons off the bathroom sink and put them on and locked them onto his wrists.

he put his boxers on then his jeans.

He looked to Weiss who was starting to pull her panties up her pale slender legs.

Hunter quickly lifted her up and sat her on the cold Bathroom sink and kissed her.

Her Lips Were especially cold due to the cold weather.

Which Hunter found amusing due to them just having a Hot shower.

she kissed back almost digging her nails into his back.

after a while she broke the Kiss and said "We should head out before the team wakes up"

Hunter smiled and nodded.

she got off the sink pulling her panties on then continued to get dressed.

"So I'm thinking, We go get some breakfast and then we go for a walk in the forest' Hunter Explained

Weiss smiled at him and said "Sounds good"

He smiled back throwing his clean shirt and Hoodie on.

he walked out grabbing a pitch black Hoodie which a silver Pendant attached right where the collar finished.

It was his Emblem.

He walked into the Bathroom just as Weiss finished doing up her shirt.

He walked over to her and said "Arms up"

she put her arms up and he quickly put the Hoodie on her.

She put her arms down and smiled at him.

"wanna go?"

Weiss nodded grabbing rapier sheathing it while Hunter Grabbed his Wallet out of his backpack and hid his wolf ears as they walked out of the dorm.

as they were walking out of the grounds a voice stopped them "Hey, Weiss"

Weiss visablly cringed as Hunter looked over his shoulder.

he saw a fairly tall Blond male with short hair walking up to them.

he wore a long hoodie with a chest place, Jeans, a pair of brown boots and he had a sheathed sword on his hip.

Weiss turned around and scowled at him as she said "What do you want Jaune?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for some coffee or something?"

Weiss sighed and shook her head "No I'm going for breakfast with my Boyfriend"

Jaune looked at him and said "Last I knew he was Dating yang"

"It's a three way relationship"

"So your dating Yang as well?"

"Yes"

Hunter started to get annoyed extremely Quickly and it showed in his tone as he said "Look Jaune, She clearly isn't interested in you so why don't you go Chase some other poor girl, Maybe even the red head on your team"

"Nora?"

"No the other one, Pyrrah?"

Jaune nodded walking away.

Weiss sighed and said "He Annoys me much"

"Agreed" Hunter said "Do you wanna walk or do you want me to drive?"

Weiss smiled and said "Walking sounds good"

They Proceeded to walk to a nearby cafe that they knew did Specials for Beacon students.

They walked in and Went straight to the counter.

Weiss quickly placed her order which was an Iced caramel Coffee and some bacon, Eggs and hash browns.

Hunter smiled and ordered the same thing but swapped the Iced Coffee for a white chocolate Late with two sugars.

Hunter Grabbed his Credit Card out and tapped it on the Pay machine.

Hunter grabbed their Number and they sat down at a booth.

He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose his headache spiking.

"are you alright Baby?" Came Weiss's concerned voice.

He nodded and said "Yeah, Just a little Hungover"

"You really need to stop drinking, you've been getting drunk Everyday for like the last three months"

"I'll try to slow down"

Weiss nodded and said "as long as you try"

They sat and chatted for a bit.

when their food came they quickly ate in silence before leaving and walking into the forest.

Hunter Smirked as he walked behind Weiss.

he quickly picked her up and pinned her to a tree kissing her.

He was almost addicted to the cold temperature of her lips.

she kissed back placing her hands on his back.

he moved to her neck biting down onto her Sensitive spot earning a moan.

Weiss Dug her Nails into Hunter's shoulders moaning again when Hunter bit down on her neck for a second time.

Weiss panted as she said "Hunter, Not here please" Hunter pulled away letting her down as they continued to walk through the forest.

soon they reads a big stretch of Ice.

Hunter watched as Weiss started to walk on it.

He waited a little while before walking onto it himself.

he suddenly heard russling then out of no where Sprinted a Black, red and white Rabbit.

out of Insinct Hunter chased it his Wolf ears poking up.

he heard some ice starting to Crack followed by Weiss screaming his Name.

He stood up right and whipped around and saw Weiss with a look of sheer Horror on her face.

he stood frozen for a moment Unable to move out of fear of breaking the ice.

before he knew it Weiss Fell through.

He took off running as quickly as he could to get to her.

He stopped right where he heard the dull thudding of Weiss's fist against the ice.

He Dropped to his knees clearing some of the snow before starting to slam his fist against the ice in an Desperate attempt to break it.

His fist slide over the ice Causing it to be cut slightly.

he slammed his fist against the ice again causing the same result but this time his fist was split open.

he started to glow Yellow and his eyes turned Blood red as he repeatedly slammed his fist against the ice.

"I've got to get Weiss out" Was the only thought in his mind and it seemed to Echo against the Walls of his mind.

He felt himself getting stronger after each hit.

he knew he had activated his Semblance for the Second time that day.

He didn't stop slamming his fist into the Ice, Which resulted in his fist taking more and more damage causing him to get stronger and stronger with each hit.

soon enough the ice cracked stopping at his knees.

He slammed his fist into the ice once more sending it through the broken ice and with the same hand he pulled Weiss Out of the ice.

he pulled her close to him.

She was paler than normal, Her lips were bright blue and she was shivering.

He quickly took his Hoodie off her, Then took her shirt off and took the Hoodie he was wearing off and put it on her.

Weiss's teeth chattered as she said, My skirt please, It'll only freeze me more"

He acted instantly taking her skirt off and threw onto the pile of wet clothing.

he Pulled her close activating his Semblance again causing his Body to Burn up in an attempt to warm her up.

He pulled her onto his lap and just held her close.

after about half an hour Weiss had stopped Shivering and her teeth had stopped chattering.

they had moved into solid dirt.

Weiss was Sitting on Hunters lap with her head on his shoulder, Still in his hoodie and slightly damp underwear.

Weiss's pile of Wet clothes sat on the snow behind them.

she was watching him.

his Yellow glow had subsided about five minutes after he pulled her out.

"How?" Was all she asked

"How what?"

"How did you get me out?"

"I punched the ice"

"Even with adrenaline it would have taken more strength to break it"

"I used my Semblance" Hunter Responded Vaugely.

Weiss looked at him confused as she said "What is your Semblance?"

"My Semblance is Mimicry"

"What other ones do you have?"

"I've got Stealth, your glyphs, Body heat minipulation and many more"

"How are you able to copy A Semblance? Do you have to watch someone use it or something?"

He chuckled and said "Or something, I have to kiss a person i have a close bond with, Like Yang and yourself"

"Have you got Ranger's?"

He laughed and said "No I don't"

Weiss nodded and said "Alright"

Hunter smiled down at her which she returned up to him.

Hunter chuckled and said "someone needs to add this to the world's worst Dates"

"I'm sure there has been worse"

"You fell through the ice"

"But I'm sure people have had worse Dates"

Hunter activated his left Claw taking Weiss's hair out of the bun she keeps it in as he started to carve random words in the dirt

"Baby, are you doing?" Weiss asked curiously adjusting herself so she's sitting on his lap instead of laying across it like she had been before.

Hunter shrugged and said "Carving random shit into the dirt"

Weiss Smirked pushing him onto his back, Straddling him and leaned into his ear and purred out "I can name a few things you could carve into me"

"and what would that be? My little Masochist" Hunter purred back as a smirk grew on his face

Weiss smirked as she purred "Maybe Daddy's over my chest?"

She sat up taking the hoodie she was wearing off and threw it next to her and undid her damp bra throwing it over to the hoodie.

Hunter's jeans tightened slightly and his right claw activating.

Weiss Smirked at him as he reached his right hand to her chest placing a clawed index finger onto her skin.

Weiss got goosebumps when the cold Metal of Hunter's claw touched her skin.

"Do it daddy" Weiss purred out.

Hunter smirked and rolled them over in the snow and whispered in her ear "My pleasure" without hesitation Hunter started to scratch the Word 'Daddy's' across her chest earning a few moans from the woman beneath him.

The Word quickly turned a pinkish purple.

Hunter started to attack Weiss's neck with his mouth biting hard on her sensitive spot earning a small moan from Weiss.

He started to give her hickies all across her neck deliberately making them stick out against her flawlessly pale skin.

Weiss moaned after every Hickey left.

Hunter started to glow White as a bright red glyph appeared on the ground causing a ring of fire to appear around them.

the ring around them erupted heat around them but didn't melt the snow.

both his claws deactivated as he ran his hands down between her legs and started Rubbing her clit through her damp panties.

Hunter quickly took her panties off and threw them with her bra and his hoodie.

he went back to Rubbing Weiss's clit earning a few moans from her.

He took his shirt off returning his hand where it was.

Weiss's moans filled the air Her hands ran down his chest before undoing his jeans.

she Quickly took his Jeans and boxers off Throwing them onto the ever growing pile of clothing.

Weiss Wrapped her legs around Hunter's waist pulling him close as she purred into his ear "I want you to take me, Here and now, I am yours"

Hunter rubbed his dick against her pussy earning a moan from her.

He slid his dick into her and to his surprise he slid all the way into her without resistance.

He started to slowly thrust in and out of her while they moaned in sync.

The ring of fire around them started to Burn with blue flames.

"Faster" Weiss moaned out

Hunter did as she Demanded picking up his pace.

He looked to his Shirt grabbing I and using it to tie Weiss's wrists together and held them above her head continuing to thrust into her.

"Tighter" Weiss moaned.

He Tightened his shirt around her wrists causing her to moan.

He continued to thrust into her picking up the pace on his own free will earning a loud moan from Weiss.

she continued to moan as she Moaned "Daddy" she Let out a loud high pitched moan before continuing "I want you to scratch Slut underneath what you scratch onto my chest"

Hunter Activated the Claws on his free hand and did as he was told earning a moan from her while continuing to thrust into her.

Weiss started to try and move her hands to Hunter's back but he kept them pinned above her head starting to thrust harder into her causing Weiss to moan louder.

Weiss's legs started to shake and Hunter felt himself about to climax.

Hunter moaned as she said "Baby, I'm about to Cum"

Weiss moaned as she said "Me too"

Hunter moaned in sync with Weiss as they both climaxed.

The Glyph disappeared as Hunter pulled out of Weiss and laid down next to her pulling her close as he asked panting "That wasn't your first, was it?"

Weiss rolled over so they were spooning as she said "Depends what you count as my first"

"I think you know what I mean"

"I'll tell you another day, Your not the only one with Secrets, Even after three months of being together"

Hunter buried his face into Weiss's neck and nodded completely understanding.


End file.
